110213 null sami derse
CC GM: Nullar, after your conversation with Balish, you went to your recuperacoon and had yourself a good cry, which led you into a deep sleep. You awaken in a PURPLE AND PINK BEDROOM that looks earily like your normal room, except for the UNBELIEVABLY CLASHING COLORS. Nullar: "ugh, this again? ]:" Nullar: Null extracts herself from her recuperacoon and looks around, trying to see if the defenses she set up at Balish's undeniably paranoid request were still functioning. CC GM: As you're used to by now, your room is in a tower, high above the regular buildings of derse. The people crawl around like little black ants, just like the ones that would eat the leaves of your precious babus. Nullar: The fact that she can see out her window is certainly Not a Good Sign. This means someone has removed her defenses yet again while she slept! She lets out a quite aggrieved sigh and looks around for anything out of the ordinary. First, in the room, then outside. CC GM: Roll NOTICE Nullar: 4df+2 => -1,-1,1,1,2 = (2) CC GM: Null, you notice a NOTE on your Windowsill Nullar: Null: read note. CC GM: Null reads the note. CC GM: Hi Nully-Hon! I heard about you talking to Balish and what an asshole he was to you. I hope you feel better soon! If you need anything I'm just a pester away. <3 LOVE, Scarlet> CC GM: Love, Scarlet Nullar: Nullar smiles a little and takes the note into her inventory. At least SOMEONE has her back! Nullar: (does it have any aspects?) CC GM: (not that you need to worry about. The ink is glittery.) Nullar: Glitter isn't usually her thing, but Nullar still finds herself refreshingly endeared by it! She looks around her room for available exits. She's well aware that she can always just fly out her window whenever she wants, supposedly, according to that backstabbing asshole Balish, but she likes her feet to stay on the ground thank you very much! CC GM: Roll an INVESTIGATE Nullar: 4df+3 => 0,1,0,1,3 = (5) CC GM: Yay! CC GM: You notice there is a TRAPDOOR under that UNBELIEVABLY PLUSH RUG Nullar: Fuck yeah, trap doors! Before she goes down, however, she checks her inventory and looks around for weapons. Does she have a hoe equipped? CC GM: She has a PURPLE AND PINK GLITTERY HOE BECAUSE DERSE Nullar: weapons and other useful items* lol Nullar: Awesome. Nullar: Null: Descend. CC GM: As you head down the long, circular stairwell, you notice windows in all sides of the tower, showing you a view of the city. ROLL NOTICE Nullar: 4df+2 => 0,0,-1,1,2 = (2) CC GM: you notice there are a... lot of towers CC GM: Roll investigate Nullar: 4df+3 => 0,0,1,0,3 = (4) CC GM: Null, you count 10 towers here on derse Nullar: Well ten is certainly a number that makes sense to her player but she really doesn't know that that's important at all! So, she continues downward. CC GM: You come out onto a street, and people are standing around reading newspapers and magazines. CC GM: The headlines all read, "FILTHY PROSPITIAN PRINCE BREAKS INNOCENT MAID'S HEART!" or "MURDERING A PRINCE? REGICIDE OR JUSTICE?" "10 HOT LOOKS FOR THE AWAKENING OF THE HEROES!" Nullar: Nullar peeks glances at the dersites and their newspapers, trying to keep herself out of sight for now. CC GM: They seem much too engrossed in the articles. CC GM: to notice you. CC GM: But rol stealth just in case Nullar: 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,-1,3 = (2) stealth CC GM: SNEAKY SNEAK CC GM: You are sneaking around. What are you doing Nullar: Nullar takes a closer look around at the street level while she sadly nods at the titles. Yes, he totally did break her heart. Yes, she's totally innocent. ):> Such a jerk. Nullar: She wanders sneakily, until something more interesting catches her eye. CC GM: well, roll a NOTICE Nullar: 4df+2 => -1,0,-1,1,2 = (1) CC GM: You notice some PINK WRITING on the newspapers Nullar: Is it in the same relative place for each copy? CC GM: yes CC GM: In fact, it's AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH ARTICLE Nullar: Nullar uses her super awesome stealth to gain an advantage whilst snatching a newspaper from an already distracted dersite! Then she runs away while trying to read it. CC GM: Roll a BURGLARY FOR THE SNATCH Nullar: 4df+1 => -1,0,1,0,1 = (1) CC GM: You manage to grab it but he def noticed CC GM: Roll a Stealth to Hide it in your SWEET PJs, or an Athletics to ABSCOND! Nullar: athletics: 4df+2 => -1,-1,0,-1,2 = (-1) CC GM: YOU SUCK AT RUNNING AWAY. CC GM: He catches up to you, putting a CHITINOUS HAND on your shoulder. "YOU TOOK MY PAPER." Nullar: Nullar sloooooooooooowly turns to look from the hand on her shoulder to his face. "......yeeeeeeeesssssssssss?" she asks. CC GM: He nods. "You must be... DISTRAUGHT." He looks uncomfortable trying to provide comfort. "I will let you keep the paper, considering your recent TRAGEDY." Nullar: Nullar gives him her saddest of sad faces, and nods. "y-yeah. stealing your paper was totally a dick move by the way sorry uh if you want it back in a minute I can just read it here if that's cool sorry uh" Nullar: 4df+0 => -1,0,0,1,0 = (0) rapport? lol idek CC GM: He nods. "If you don't mind. I didn't think you would want reminders of the.... PROSPITIAN." His face twists into a grimace like he's eating lemons when he says the last word. Nullar: Nullar gives a quick and obviously uncomfortable nodnodnodnod. She examines the paper. Nullar: 4df+3 => -1,0,0,0,3 = (2) investigate CC GM: You find all the articles are written by someone named SCARLET and her name is written in PINK Nullar: Nullar hands back the paper sheepishly. "Sorry uhm, silly question, uh, do you know where... uh." Nullar: "the uh" Nullar: "journalist of this would be" CC GM: He takes the paper and listens patiently. "Lady Scarlet lives in her TOMB, near the PRINTING PRESS." He points off into the distance. "Take the Third Left, the SECOND Right, then the FIFTH BRIDGE ON THE RIGHT. Can't miss it. Nullar: "thanks... and uh, sorry about the, uh-- you know," Nullar mumbles like a true hero then takes her leave, following his instructions. CC GM: Ok Nullar. You wander through the streets of Derse. Are you still being STEALTHY? or are you saying "FUCK IT"? Nullar: Nullar would love to be stealthy if at all possible, as people and crowds give her the willies! Nullar: 4df+3 => -1,1,0,1,3 = (4) CC GM: roll stealth CC GM: YOU ARE STEALTHY CC GM: you make your way to your destination, where you see a large building selling newspapers. Nearby is a flower, bedecked archway leading to a set of stairs spiralling downward. Nullar: Nullar gets close to the archway then looks around suspiciously. First, for unknown Possibly Bad Things or Watching Assholes around the entrance, then for traps in and near the entrance. CC GM: investigate, twice Nullar: 4df+3 => -1,1,-1,1,3 = (3) Nullar: 4df+3 => 0,1,0,1,3 = (5) CC GM: There are no traps, but there are ASSHOLES MILLING AROUND WHO MIGHT BE WATCHING... Especially.... (Pause for Nullar) CC GM: SAMI! Roll a Notice Sami: 4dF => 1,0,0,1 = (2) CC GM: Sami, you have recently awoken in your tower. When you look out the window, you see a GREY SKINNED HORNED PERSON STANDING OUTSIDE THE WEIRD STAIRCASE AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR TOWER. ** (21503) Sami blinks a couple of times and tries to catch her bearings. ** CC GM: The two of you make EYE CONTACT. CC GM: You may both now act. Nullar: "who the fuck is this bitch" Sami: Hello! What are you doing in my room? Sami: Wait....where the flip am I? Sami: Do I know you? Nullar: Is Sami high up? If so, can Nullar hear her? CC GM: NO, you can't hear her CC GM: she's at the top of her tower CC GM: You're on the ground Nullar: Nullar raises one maroon eyebrow and makes a hand motion that very obviously means 'wat i can't heer u' Nullar: Then, she attempts to scurry out of sight. ** (21503) Sami looks around to figure out where she is or try to figure out how she got here. ** CC GM: Are you going away, or down underground Nullar: She would look first for something nearby to duck behind. If that's not an option then, yes, underground. CC GM: You can hide AMONGST THE MANY FLOWERS CC GM: Or you can flee underground CC GM: Sami, it appears you are in your bedroom CC GM: except pink and purple Nullar: Wow, what a choice. Nullar hides in the flowers, duh. She also spends ample time examining them, smelling them, and, when a couple of minutes has passed, stroking them lovingly and cooing. ** (21503) Sami admires the new color scheme and tries to recall whether she went into a Painting Frenzy before bed. ** CC GM: roll stealth CC GM: and Sami, you do not recall doing such a thing CC GM: Plus it doesn't smell like paint CC GM: and it's dry. CC GM: ROLL A NOTICE SAMI Nullar: 4df+3 => -1,0,0,-1,3 = (1) Sami: 4dF => -1,-1,1,-1 = (-2) CC GM: Sami notices nothing CC GM: Nullar is cuddling flowers. CC GM: How quaint Sami: Huh. The weird cosplay girl seems to have disappeared. CC GM: Nullar, Sami has gone back into her room. CC GM: looking at THINGS Sami: ...is my bedroom usually this high up? ** (21503) Sami goes back to the window to look out. ** Nullar: Now that Null is safely hidden, can she link, mentally, the hornless freaks she's heard mention of and spoken to once and the person she just saw for a split second? (what would that roll even be?) CC GM: No Sami not usual CC GM: Hmm CC GM: lemme survey your sheet CC GM: it would be WILL, but since you don't have that trained CC GM: I will have you make an untrained check Nullar: so +0? CC GM: si Nullar: 4df+0 => -1,-1,-1,-1,0 = (-4) Nullar: (WOW) CC GM: Null, You can't sense this being at all CC GM: IT MUST HAVE CEASED TO EXIST CC GM: oh wait you weren't trying to use your power CC GM: you were trying to realize what it was CC GM: LOL CC GM: that's different CC GM: roll lore Nullar: oh xD Nullar: 4df+4 => 1,0,0,-1,4 = (4) CC GM: You realize it is a human. Nullar: Exclamation marks appear above Nullar's head. CC GM: in her mind maybe CC GM: it's ok Nullar: Nullar looks back at the window suspiciously to see the human looking out it again. She growls without even thinking about it. Maybe she should try to make contact? Nullar: Wow, no, what a shitty idea. She examines the flowers for seeds. Nullar: 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,1,3 = (4) investigate CC GM: THEY ARE SEEDLESS IMMORTAL FLOWERS Nullar: "):>>" CC GM: roll a notice Sami: 4dF => -1,-1,1,-1 = (-2) CC GM: NOPE CC GM: YOU SEE NOTHING. SHE VANISHED Sami: Wow, this place looks really different by day! ** (21503) Sami decides to go out and explore what she believes to be LOGAT. ** Nullar: How many different colours of flowers are there? Are they planted or harvested and then arranged? CC GM: planted. CC GM: some are harvested CC GM: Sami how are you exploring CC GM: Do you wanna try notice/investigate to find a trap door CC GM: or are you going to take a LEAP OF FAITH Sami: Has the door to my room disappeared then? Nullar: Do the harvested ones show any sign of decay? CC GM: NO CC GM: YEs it has Sami: That's weird! I'll bet Katie's playing games with my house. ** (21503) Sami looks around for a new exit. ** Nullar: Cool. Nullar is suitably impressed by this obviously super fresh display, and attempts to gather one of each colour of the harvested ones. If successful, she begins trying to dig the planted ones out of the ground to captchalogue. CC GM: roll investigate Sami: 4dF => 0,0,1,1 = (2) CC GM: YOU FIND A TRAPDOOR AND A NOTE ON YOUR WINDOWSILL CC GM: yes null CC GM: roll another stealth Sami: Oh! Maybe the Colonel figured out how to use a pen! ** (21503) Sami reads the note. ** Nullar: 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,0,3 = (3) CC GM: IT IS FROM RC Sami: Even though he had no arms last I looked at him... Sami: Oh! Well that makes more sense! Sami: ...except....how did RC get a note to me? CC GM: Dear Sami, Welcome to Derse! I am sure you must be terribly confused, and have a lot of questions. Why don't you come down and talk to me? I'm underneath the flower-patch below your window! CC GM: Love, RC/Scarlet Sami: Hmm. "Scarlet." That's a pretty name. ** (21503) Sami opens the trap door and sees if it leads down to beneath her window. ** Nullar: Do any of the flowers have notable aspects? P: CC GM: NOT RIGHT NOW THEY DON'T CC GM: And Sami it's a long spiralling staircase ** (21503) Sami takes them two at a time. ** CC GM: NULLAR CC GM: YOU HAVE ONE CHANE TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE I LET SAMI COME OUTSIDE. WHAT DO Nullar: she already got one of each type of flower at least right? Nullar: if so she's cool just being a weird asshole Nullar: sami can go ahead while null spends a move action being awful CC GM: Sami, you come outside CC GM: roll a notice CC GM: because now you're nearby Sami: 4dF => -1,-1,-1,0 = (-3) CC GM: .... CC GM: .................................................... CC GM: Sami wtf CC GM: Null, SAMI HAS COME OUT OF THE TOWER AND IS STARING AT THE FLOWERS IN CONFUSION Sami: Wow. Such flowers. ** (21503) Sami sniffs the flowers. ** Nullar: Nullar forgets she's hiding and hisses in alarm once she sees her. She forgets about the plants and equips her hoe. If this isn't too much of an action already, she leaps out of the bushes to tackle her. CC GM: roll athletics, both of you Nullar: 4df+2 => -1,-1,1,-1,2 = (0) Sami: 4dF+1 => 0,-1,1,-1,1 = (0) CC GM: i... CC GM: shit CC GM: ok CC GM: Nullar, you jump out, but can't tackle her CC GM: Sami, Null is standing right there CC GM: I"M JUST GOING TO GIVE IT TO YOU FFS CC GM: l2rollplz Sami: Oh hey! Cosplay girl! Sami: Wow, your costume is even better up close! You can't even tell it's makeup! Sami: What did you make the horns out of? Nullar: Nullar snarls and otherwise attempts to look threatening while covered in dirt and immortal flower bits. Nullar: 4df+0 => 0,0,0,-1,0 = (-1) Trolling ** (21503) Sami touches Null's horns to get a feel for the material. ** Nullar: "D:>>" CC GM: Null you are less than threatening CC GM: You look like a little cosplay fairy with a FLOWER CROWN Sami: Oh man, and the flower crown really makes the whole thing! Sami: I wish I had a camera! Nullar: "Have you no decency?! TEG EHT KCUF FFO YM SNROH!!!" Nullar: Nullar smacks her hand away. Sami: Oh. I'm sorry. ** (21503) Sami makes a dejected face. ** Sami: Is it fragile? Sami: I just really admire the craftsmanship! CC GM: nullar, if you still want to attack her roll Strife Nullar: 4df+0 => 0,1,1,1,0 = (3) CC GM: NULLAR, YOU ARE AT THE TOP OF A FLIGHT OF STAIRS, ROLL ATHLETICS! Nullar: 4df+2 => 1,0,0,0,2 = (3) CC GM: APPARENTLY YOU TOOK MY REPEATED WARNINGS TO HEART CC GM: AND AVOIDED THE STAIRS CC GM: You tackle Sami into the flowers. CC GM: Try not to imagine those anime romance moments when they fall together into a field of flowers and smooch Sami: Did....did I just get glomped? Nullar: "YOU!" Nullar shouts accusingly, and attempts to keep Sami pinned (if she's even offering resistance at all) ** (21503) Sami is sort of too confused to resist anyway. ** CC GM: Sami, are you resisting? Nullar: "You're one of those shitty humans!!!" Sami: Hey, I may be cruddy, but I'm not....wait, what was the second thing you said? Nullar: "Humans! You're one of those Beau-creatures!" Sami: I have a friend named Beau! Sami: Wait...."humans..." Sami: 4dF => -1,1,-1,1 = (0) CC GM: Sorry sami Nullar: ( . . . ) Sami: That's a weird thing to say! Nullar: "How is it weird? GNIEB NAMUH SI DRIEW KCUF UOY!" Sami: What language is that? Is it german? Nullar: "RRRRRAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH" Sami: I know some german....I know "schvimming pul," and "fleuntermaus..." Nullar: 4df+0 => -1,0,0,0,0 = (-1) trolling... again? CC GM: no Sami: So uh....are we planning to just stay on the ground here? CC GM: Roll a notice, someone please freaking succceed Sami: 4dF => -1,-1,1,0 = (-1) Nullar: 4df+2 => -1,1,0,0,2 = (2) Sami: Or are you planning to make it worth my while? ** (21503) Sami winks coquettishly. ** Nullar: "D:" Nullar: (with horns even) CC GM: Nullar ** (21503) Sami tries to anyway, but she probably comes closer to winking like a person with lemon juice in their eye. ** CC GM: You hear a voice float up from below. "Come now, you two shouldn't be fighting... you're Dersite Sisters. Come down here and speak to me." Her voice is soft, and speaks with an odd lilt. Nullar: Nullar snaps to attention, her grip loosening on Sami, before she gets up and off of her completely, seemingly oblivious to her fake as shit come-ons. "RC?" Nullar: She stares down the stairs. Sami: RC?? Oh! Right! RC told me to meet her here, too! Sami: So you're RC's friend, too? Sami: "We should totally be friends too then! I'm Sami. What's your name? I've got a couple of blank Friendship Clocks, I could go grab one right now..." Nullar: Nullar fixes her with what she hopes is a very scary glare but probably just looks really cute considering her rolls. "Shut up, human. We have to get downstairs before anyone else notices us. After that embarrassing display I'm sure we've gathered a crowd." ** (21503) Sami looks over at RC, to finally attach a face to the name. ** Sami: "I guess we can go see RC first so we don't keep her waiting, then. I'll just start counting in my head so I can set the clock right when I get back and set it." ** (21503) Sami starts counting minutes on her fingers. ** Nullar: Nullar spends one full minute staring at her like she's mentally challenged, then heads down the stairs. She would normally try to stealth it up, but with this bimbo following her there's probably no use. CC GM: So are we finally going downstairs? Sami: Yes. CC GM: Nullar and Sami head down the stairs. They spiral for a long time into darkness, until you come out onto a black sand beach. Water with glowing pink motes in it waves gently at the beach, and in the center of the pool is a mausoleum in pink. A single path of purple stones heads toward the edifice. ** (21503) Sami finishes up a story she was telling Null on their way down. ** Sami: "So they ended up having to hose down the whole auditorium." Sami: "And they blamed me for it! Can you believe it?!" Nullar: Nullar wonders if the black sand is arable material for growing plants, studiously ignoring Sami's story as best she can. "|:>" Nullar: "I:>" Sami: "You know you don't talk about yourself much." Sami: "I feel like I'm having to keep the conversation going for both of us!" Nullar: "omg would it kill you to shut the hell up? who knows who's watching? what if your story about how a flock of cluckbeasts shit in an auditorium somehow gives the enemy an advantage?" Nullar hisses as she steps cautiously on a purple stone. ** (21503) Sami looks dejected. ** CC GM: As you step on the stone it... CC GM: does absolutely nothing. Why are you so paranoid Nullar: (XD) Nullar: "This way," Nullar says, like she actually fucking knows where she's going. "RC?" she calls out. "Er.... uh... sc-... scarlett?" Sami: Wow, you're almost as grumpy as that Balish guy pretends to be. He's one of the trolls. Sami: Have you talked to the trolls yet? CC GM: A giggle floats out of the mausoleum. "Down here, ladies." Nullar: Nullar stops dead in her tracks. She turns sloooooooooooowly to Sami. "are you GNIKCUF GNIDDIK EM THGIR WON?!" she snaps. Sami: "Haha, you and your gibberish language!" Nullar: "*I'M* a troll. And *BALISH* is a *DOUCHEBAG*." Sami: "Oh! That explains the cosplay! It's part of your LARP thing, right?" Nullar: With that, she stomp stomp stomps towards RC's voice. "IT'S NOT A GNIKCUF YALPSOC!!!!" Sami: So this is what a troll is supposed to look like! I was thinking you'd be green! CC GM: Nullar, you come to the Door of the Mausoleum. It reads "Asleep, Asleep, Down in the Deep, Of the Living and the Dead. She waits She waits, And also hates, She with Eyes of Red. She yearns for Him, Her last Defender, For he also Sleeps. And on the day they REUNITE We'll know which one she Keeps." Nullar: Nullar looks around, first for traps, then for a doorknob or other entrance methods. ** (21503) Sami pushes open the door. ** Sami: "We're here, RC!" Sami: Me and this cute troll girl who won't tell me her name! CC GM: Investigate X2 Nullar CC GM: While sami barges in Nullar: 4df+3 => 1,1,1,1,3 = (7) Nullar: 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,1,3 = (4) CC GM: Sami, you see... MORE STAIRS CC GM: this time lit with PINK AND PURPLE TORCHES CC GM: Nullar, you find nothing for traps, the door has a large handle that Sami turned Nullar: "D:> TAHW EHT KCUF ERA UOY GNIOD" Nullar: Nullar scowls and crosses her arms over her chest and huffs and puffs and follows Sami. Sami: Hahaha, I don't speak "troll," silly. Sami: You're going to have to dumb it down for the "primitive human." ** (21503) Sami pantomimes like she's a monkey and laughs as she says this. ** Nullar: "Wow, really fucking cool, making fun of my speech impediment." Nullar gives her the most hateful of glares. Sami: Oh....it's a speech impediment? ** (21503) Sami looks heartbroken. ** Sami: I thought it was like Klingon or something. Sami: "I'm sorry!" Sami: "Here, let's make it even. You make fun of me for something I do." Nullar: Nullar puts her nose in the air and overtakes the human bitch in the hallway, trying to hurry the fuck on to Scarlett already. Sami: "If you can think of anything worth mocking! I know it'll be a hard job." Sami: "Because I'm basically the best." Nullar: "that's stupid, there's way too much to make fun of you for" Sami: "See, that's the spirit! We're practically besties already!" Sami: "Before long we'll be sharing lip gloss and making each other be bridesmaids at one another's weddings." Sami: "But....I WOULD need to know who to send the invitation to, of course..." ** (21503) Sami eyes Null expectantly. ** Nullar: Nullar attempts to ignore her, but the feeling of eyes on the back of her head just starts to creep the fuck out of her and she finally glances back. "Nullar. Or Null. Etrors is my last name. Here you go on ahead please." She pauses to let Sami take the lead, way too freaked out by being ogled. Sami: "There we go! Nice to meet you, Null!" ** (21503) Sami walks off ahead. ** Nullar: Nullar sticks her tongue out and makes rude gestures at Sami's back. CC GM: As you descend the stairs, you begin to hear music and soon come to a large Blackened Iron door with a Pink S on it. Sami: "Well, hopefully this is the last of the stairs!" ** (21503) Sami tries pushing the door open like before. ** Nullar: Nullar watches, a little terrified that this one's trapped. Sami: "RC! Are you here this time?" CC GM: The voice sounds very close. "Right behind the door, girls, come on in." ** (21503) Sami continues pushing. ** Nullar: Nullar is Incredibly Creeped Out. She hands back just in case something skewers or smushes Sami. Nullar: hangs* CC GM: Sami, you push open the door and see a large 4 postered canopy bed with black wood, and opaque pink curtains surrounding it. The Bed sits on a Dias, with steps leading down from it into a recess on the floor. The recess is filled with pink and purple pillows. Sami: "Wow. Cute room." CC GM: A moment later, you see a white skinned hand reach out of the curtain, and then a head peaks out. The face is young, and beautiful, with large almond shaped eyes, that are pink with no sclera. She has no hair, but long pointed ears. She smiles upon seeing you, revealing a pair of delicate fangs, as she steps out of the curtain. She is wearing something that leaves LITTLE to the imagination, and is essentially just sheer veils overlapping each other. CC GM: "Sami, Nullar. Welome to my Tomb." She steps forward, finding a comfortable spot amidst the pillows, and motions for you to join her. Sami: "Wow. Cool vampire motif thing going here." Nullar: Nullar appears to be much more comfortable hanging out by the door, if the way she peeks one eye out from behind the frame is any indication. Sami: "I feel so un-special being the boring human here!" ** (21500) CC GM shakes her head. "Humans are anything but boring. Come sit with me, darlings." ** ** (21503) Sami shrugs and comes closer, checking out the makeup job as she does. ** Nullar: Nullar enters the room and immediately looks around. It appears she's not moving much further until she makes sure the place is safe. Nullar: She does realize how absurd it is to look around for traps and spies in a pink and purple pillow room, though. Sami: "It's okay, Null! RC's pretty all right. She's a lot better than Jack, at any rate!" Sami: "Or....I guess it's Scarlet? Do you prefer that?" CC GM: roll investigate Null Nullar: 4df+3 => -1,1,0,1,3 = (4) CC GM: Null, you see no traps, but you notice that the curtains on the bed are VERY opaque. CC GM: She smiles. "Either works. I want you to be comfortable. Nullar: Is Scarlett trying to get them to sit on the bed? If so, how much of it isn't obscured by curtains? CC GM: no she's trying to get them to sit on the pillows Nullar: okay got it ** (21503) Sami plops down in lotus position on one of proferred pillows. ** Nullar: It appears Nullar either didn't hear Sami or is too distracted to answer. She's wildly on edge, and begins creeping toward the pillows, apparently taking a page from Slothmom's book. CC GM: "Well now, latties. Why were you flirting so hard upstairs? gearworkTender: (She's not being nearly passive agressive enough for that) Nullar: (XD) Sami: "Haha, I don't know, Null just suddenly glomped me!" Nullar: "Wasn't flirting." Nullar: "]:" Sami: "It was kind of adorable!" Nullar: "man fuck you" ** (21503) Sami ticks another minute on her fingers. ** CC GM: "So, I'm sure you two have lots of questions. How can I help?" She smiles and tilts her head to the side. Sami: "Oh! I have a question about this whole Dorse thing or whatever!" Sami: "What's the deal with this whole Dorse thing or whatever?" Sami: "Did you bring us here with SPOOKY ALIEN MAGICKS?" Sami: "Or video game tricks?" Sami: "Did you make these cool pajamas?" CC GM: Scarlet shakes her head. "In this game, when you sleep, instead of losing time, you awaken somewhere else. Either here, or on Prospit." Sami: "And how did you know my size?" CC GM: "I didn't make them. The Dersites did." Sami: "Oh. Well I guess I should thank them then." Nullar: Nullar finally makes her way to a cushion and just kinda stands next to it nervously. She gapes at Scarlet, obviously shy and tongue tied. CC GM: Scarlet looks up at Nullar and extends her hand. "Come on, darling. I don't bite." Nullar: Nullar makes a face foran instant like she's not quite sure if that's true, then awkwardly takes her hand and takes a seat. CC GM: Nullar, Scarlet's hand is ice cold, and her grip belies an astronomical strength, but she is gentle with you. Sami: "So we don't get to dream anymore? I used to have some really neat dreams!" Sami: "My favorites were the ones where I could fly..." Nullar: Nullar looks like she ate something that went bad recently. CC GM: "You'll have dreams again, once you beat the game. And you can fly, darling. Here." Sami: "What, really?!" ** (21503) Sami tries it immediately. ** CC GM: Sami, roll Athletics Sami: 4dF+1 => 1,-1,0,0,1 = (1) CC GM: Sami, you launch off the pillow with quite a bit of vigor, but manage to stop yourself before you hit the ceiling. Scarlet giggles Sami: "YOU GUYS THIS IS THE BEST THING." Sami: "THE BEST FLIPPIN' THING." Sami: "Say, does everyone else come here when they sleep?" Sami: "Like I guess the trolls too, huh? Since Null's here." Sami: "I wasn't even sure if we were part of the same game or if we were just supposed to be competing for the High Score or what..." Sami: "...and then SO said that stuff about creating a Universe, and I don't even know." Sami: "All I know is that I am flying right now and that is the best flippin' thing." Nullar: Nullar scowls. She's managed to fly a couple of times but it mostly just freaks her out. She stays emphatically on her pillow. Sami: "Null, you have to try this ** (21503) Sami grabs Null's hands and pulls her into the air. ** Nullar: Nullar resists like fuck. CC GM: "half of your fellow players will come here when they sleep. The other half will go to Prospit. And yes, you're creating a universe. But let's not talk about her. She pats Nullar's shoulder. "How are you holding up? Did your Primer go well?" Nullar: Null swats at Sami's hands, hissing. "Yeah, I don't know, maybe, I think so?" ** (21500) CC GM giggles. "What did he say?" ** Nullar: "To be honest I don't know about that whole, uh, that thing, that uh, we were doing?" she says cautiously, looking at Scarlet. "Because, like, it seems to me he'd get a lot of cool shit if I died and I don't think that's really the best thing to build a relationship on." CC GM: Scarlet shakes her head. "You just have to become powerful. He failed to mention that if you level up he gets benefits then as well." Nullar: "Meh, maybe I have to win him over or something but it doesn't seem like that's something he's really angling for," Nullar says, seeming rather despondent about the whole thing. Sami: Hahaha, you two seem to know way more about this game than I do! CC GM: Scarlet Nods. "How about I help you become super powerful very quickly. Then he'll have to contend with how powerful you are comparatively." Nullar: Nullar looks at Sami, and seems to feel bad about having this conversation in front of her, but quickly turns her attention back to Scarlet. "You can do that?" she asks, looking more than a little suspicious. CC GM: Scarlet Nods. "It will be hard, but not impossible." Sami: Sounds like someone's handing out cheat codes! CC GM: Scarlet nods and motions the both of them over. Nullar: 0 Nullar: sorry( Sami: "You've got to play the game your way, Null. But I don't like using cheat codes. The journey's the whole point in these sorts of games, right?" Sami: "You always end up having all these awesome powers, but no idea how to use any of them because you didn't earn them." Nullar: "This isn't a fucking game, how do you think the end of the world is a fucking game?" Nullar: Nullar glares at her and looks at RC for support. "This is serious shit! This is life or death! If I can get some help I'm fucking taking it." Sami: "I guess you have a point." CC GM: Scarlet nods, and sighs. "Would you like something to drink?" Sami: "I don't know. I just figure everything will work out all right as long as we have our friends at our sides." Sami: "And then we don't need cheat codes!" Nullar: Nullar scoffs at the idea of friends, and looks nervous about the idea of drinking anything RC has to offer. She prefers to make her own food and drinks.... But, she acquiesces, as being rude to the lady offering to give you a powerup isn't really super cool. "Sh...-sure." CC GM: Scarlet stands and disappears behind the curtain. She returns with two glasses, and two vials, all filled with a glowing pink liquid. She hands the glasses to her lovely friends, then sets the vials aside. "Enjoy!" Sami: "What is this? Fruit punch?" ** (21503) Sami takes a sip. ** Nullar: Null takes a cautious sip and eyeballs Sami, figuring she'll just down the whole thing like an idiot. Nullar: So, maybe she can tell if it's poisoned by Sami's reaction. CC GM: Both of you, roll Will. Sami: 4dF+4 => -1,-1,-1,1,4 = (2) Nullar: 4df+0 => -1,0,1,1,0 = (1) CC GM: Oh man CC GM: here we going CC GM: GO* CC GM: Sami, Nullar... this stuff is delicious! You both Gain the temporary aspects of "SEXY" and "FIT" You both get a +2 bonus to Athletics, Shipping, and Rapport (also temporary). The CONSEQUENCE for failing this roll (which you just did, as it is a rank 3 difficulty) is that you are immediately addicted. You can invoke an aspect if you have one that applies. ** (21503) Sami strikes what she thinks is a sexy pose. ** CC GM: SUPER SEXY SAMI. Nullar: Is it an organic poison? CC GM: No, Chemical. CC GM: it's also not a poison Sami: "Wow, this is great, Scarlet! What is it?" Nullar: Would Null being aware of the fact that there might be something in it raise her resistance to its effects? CC GM: "A weird kind of stim my people use. We're always seeking an advantage." And no, Null. Nullar: Or, possibly, could her experimentations with different poisons/plants/whatever somehow grant her some kind of small bonus to immunity from addiction? Sami: Null, Scarlet, is it just me or are we just the SEXIEST ladies in all of Dorse? Sami: "We're like Charlie's Angels up in here." Sami: "Let's do a tableau!" Sami: SEXY....BUT ALSO DANGEROUS. CC GM: Null, you can spend a fatepoint, invoke your concept, and by means of tutorial, you may reroll. You may activate another aspect (provided you can prove it's applicable) if you want, if you spend another fate point. Sami: The bad guys don't know what they're in for. Sami: Trio of deadly but delectable tigresses or some crud. Nullar: Okay. So I'd spend two fate points, invoke my high concept, invoke the aspect of 'what are THEY up to' to say that she, out of paranoia, ingested such a slight amount she gets a +2 to resisting it? Sami: Do you have any more of this? Nullar: it being addiction sorry if that was unclear CC GM: Ok. I'll allow it. Reroll, Nullar Nullar: 4df+2 => -1,0,0,0,2 = (1) Nullar: Yowch. FP sink. CC GM: >.< I'm sorry hon> CC GM: I'm sorry hon CC GM: Well, you're both addicted to this LOVELY DELICOUS LIQUID. Nullar: Nullar immediately finishes her glass, smiling shyly. She doesn't have the base confidence Sami does to be galivanting around like a sexy madwoman, but she does feel a fuck of a lot better than she has been lately thanks to Balish! CC GM: Scarlet smiles to Nullar. "There's that gorgeous smile I was hoping to see. Now don't you feel better." ** (21503) Sami is humming "FOXY LADY" off key. ** CC GM: "now, you two. Nullar: Nullar nods, and looks at Sami. "You're a real fuckin' dork you know that right," she says, without as much venom as she usually addresses her with. CC GM: "I am going to tell you what you need to do." Sami: "Does it involve drinking more of this lovely delicious liquid?" CC GM: Scarlet motions Sami over. "You need to find a stone bed, with a symbol painted on it, on YOUR world. Not someone else's world, YOURS. Got it?" CC GM: "Sami, it will when the time comes." Sami: "Unngh. My bed sounds a lot more comfortable than that!" Sami: "It's made of....well I'm not sure what it's made of, but it's softer than stone!" CC GM: "It is, but this is a bed for a POWER ritual." Sami: "Is it a....SEXY power ritual?" CC GM: Scarlet nods. "Very much so." ** (21503) Sami again tries to strike a sexy pose. Again comes closer to "just got hit by a taser." ** Nullar: "How will we know which is the right one?" CC GM: "It will be a stone bed, on your world and will have This... " she draws the symbol on the ground near Nullar. "On yours. And this..." She draws a different Symbol near Sami. "on yours." Got that ladies?" Nullar: 1d10 => 5 = (5) Nullar: (oops) Sami: "Sounds simple enough." Sami: "As long as no one tries to hang me or set me on fire." Nullar: Nullar nods, smiling a little more. "Will there be instructions for the uh, ritual there?" Sami: "That would suck." Sami: "But they wouldn't do that to someone as SEXY as THIS." Sami: I'll bewitch them with my FEMININE WILES. CC GM: "When you do, you'll drink This." She grabs the vials and holds one out to each of you. "And then you'll pester me, so I can walk you through the ritual. We wouldn't want you to forget a step, would we?" Nullar: Nullar examines the vial she is handed. ** (21503) Sami nods. ** Nullar: 4df+3 => 1,0,1,0,3 = (5) investigate? ** (21503) Sami pockets the vile. ** CC GM: The vial is a sphere, with a short neck and a cork inside it. Nullar: Nullar eyeballs it suspiciously but captchalogues it nevertheless. Nullar: "No, of course not," she answers finally. CC GM: Scarlet glances askance for a moment. "It's almost time for you two to wake up. Will you come back and see me if you need anything?" Sami: "Sure thing, Scarlet! You're a flippin' great host!" CC GM: "You two can sleep here if you like. The pillows are rather comfortable, and this is a little more secure than those towers." Sami: "They do look pretty comfy..." Nullar: Nullar nods, and finds herself, speaking of beds, staring suspiciously at Scarlet's. Nullar: "That's... a very nice offer but I think I have to head back to my tower, wouldn't want to worry anyone... How am I supposed to get this stuff back to my other body by the way?" CC GM: Scarlet nods. "Captchalogue it. It will be there on the other side." CC GM: She reaches into her bra and pulls out a small handheld device, tapping on it. CC GM: RavishingCalypso (RC) begins griefing conciseTactician (CT) CC GM: RC: Check. Sami: "So do we just magically go back to where we were when we went to sleep then? And wake up in our beds here on Dorse?" Balish Aggaro: CT: Hmm. Balish Aggaro: CT: This is NEW. Balish Aggaro: CT: I didn't think you would SPEAK to me after my EPISODE. CC GM: "Nope, you wake up here." She smiles. "Wherever you fell asleep" CC GM: RC: I felt it only sporting to tell you I've begun to make good on my promise. Balish Aggaro: CT: W- Sami: "Oh. Okay. Well, as long as I wake up near a friend I should be fine, right?" Nullar: Nullar stands up. Yeeeeaaahhh, she didn't want to wake up in a crypt no matter how plush it was and no matter how fit or sexy she felt. "I'll just.. take my leave," she says, and looks at Sami, a little concerned. Balish Aggaro: CT: Which PROMISE? It's not like a few haven't been TOSSED around. Sami: "You don't want to join the sleepover, Null?" CC GM: Scarlet nods. "All right. Have a good rest, Nullar. You know how to find me." CC GM: RC: Nullar. She's here, in my tomb. Balish Aggaro: CT: DON'T CC GM: Scarlet raises her device to the light for a moment, then lowers it. Balish Aggaro: CT: Don't HURT her. Sami: "We can gossip and have the most epic pillow fight ever!" Sami: "We could even build a fort!" CC GM: Balish, you recieve an image. It's Nullar, looking especially alluring and vulnerable, inside a tomb. CC GM: Scarlet grins at Sami. "That sounds fun!" Balish Aggaro: CT:I see. CC GM: RC: And I thought you were going to protect her. You sure cocked that up, didn't you? I guess she was right to dump you as her moirail. Nullar: "I have trouble sleeping in unfamiliar places," she says, waving awkwardly, looking apologetic. "Besides some asshole keeps pulling the wood off of my windows on my tower, I gotta go check on it. Hopefully I don't get arrested on the way for looking too sexy ehehehe" Balish Aggaro: CT: I Balish Aggaro: CT: FINE, you're RIGHT. CC GM: Scarlet laughs. "you'll be fine! rest well!" Balish Aggaro: CT: I FAILED, is that what you want? Nullar: Nullar nods and makes her way for the exit. Sami: "OH MAN." CC GM: RC: Damn right you did. you know that Jack's courting her now, right? Balish Aggaro: CT: Jack IS? Sami: "Null, if Sexiness is a crime we are ALL THREE completely screwed." CC GM: Scarlet smiles. "If you need me, you know where I am, Null." Balish Aggaro: CT: Hehe... CC GM: Scarlet giggles. Balish Aggaro: CT: HeheheHAHAHAHA Balish Aggaro: CT: That's FUNNY. Nullar: Nullar laughs nervously as she leaves, feeling a little sick to her stomach. Balish Aggaro: CT: What a GREAT JOKE. ** (21503) Sami makes herself comfortable on the pillows. She didn't want to climb those stairs again so soon anyway. ** Sami: "We should talk again sometime, Null!" CC GM: RC: Didn't you know? Oh that's right, you weren't moirails anymore when that happened. And it's not a joke at all. She made her Primer for him. Sami: "Just because we're opponents doesn't mean we can't be friends!" Balish Aggaro: CT: That's YOUR ERROR than. Balish Aggaro: CT: Good JOB. Balish Aggaro: CT: I should THANK you, ACTUALLY. CC GM: RC: For Sure. CC GM: Scarlet grins at Sami. "Do you want to do each other's nails?" Sami: Oh my god. YES. Balish Aggaro: CT: Now I KNOW she'll be SAFE. And I can find that TOMB without FEAR of you HURTING her. CC GM: RC: Don't you know? Jack just uses women up, then kills them. You only get the spousal/matesprit bonus once, you know. Sami: "I can do these fancy patterns really small. You want zebra stripes, or cheetah spots?" Balish Aggaro: CT: SURE, but for a TIME she will be SAFE. CC GM: Unless he becomes irritated. CC GM: RC: Unless he becomes irritated. Balish Aggaro: CT: I will end him, but after YOU, which of COURSE, comes AFTER your Herald. Balish Aggaro: CT: THANK YOU for giving me TIME, Witch. CC GM: RC: Ooh. I don't think that red-eyed cow will like that. Balish Aggaro: CT: What KILLING off those who WRONGED her? Oh no, NOT AT ALL. CC GM: Scarlet grins and pulls nail polish bottles out from beneath a pillow. "Cheetah Spots babe. I like to live on the wild side." CC GM: RC: That's funny. Have you ever asked her about him? About what harm GB did to her? I think you'll find her feelings regarding him INTERESTING INDEED. Balish Aggaro: CT: Hehehe, it's rather FUNNY actually, ISN'T IT? ONE big messed up WEB of feelings, if what you are ALLURING to is TRUE. CC GM: RC: Isn't it always? Balish Aggaro: CT: I WONDER, who I would end up with, if this was NORMAL? CC GM: RC: If we weren't here? Balish Aggaro: CT: Nullar MAYBE? Libby AGAIN? Maybe Jackie or even YOU? CC GM: RC: Probably Nullar. She's the only one who would put up with your bullshit. Libby actually enjoys it, the sick freak. Balish Aggaro: CT: So FUNNY indeed. Balish Aggaro: CT: Of course DEAR Witch, but that is the BEAUTY of a black romance, isn't it? CC GM: RC: If you want me, come to derse, I'll be lying in my bed, waiting for you with BATED BREATH. Balish Aggaro: CT: Well, I AM the Prince of Breath, am I NOT? It seems to be MINE to TAKE. CC GM: RC: It's not the only thing you could take if you were half a man. CC GM: Scarlet grins at Sami. "What color or patterns do you want? Sadly most of what I know is circuitry." Balish Aggaro: CT: Haha, as CUTE as this black FLIRTING is, PLEASE, try not to BUG me. Sami: "Circuitry would be cool!" CC GM: "Circuitry it is, then!" Nullar: Nullar gets about halfway up the stairs before she finds herself slinking back. You know what, it would be nice to just hang out and be normal and not be scared for once in her life, and seriously what safer place could there be than this? So far the only bad thing RC had done was drug her just a little and hey it was a totally cool kind of drugging so whatever! She peered in to stare at Sami and Scarlet. Balish Aggaro: CT: Oh, and BEFORE I leave, what are you AFRAID of, Witch? CC GM: Scarlet looks up at Nullarar. "you're back!" Sami: "Null!" Balish Aggaro: CT: Flames? Hate? Sami: "I knew you couldn't resist the allure of NEW BFFS~!" Balish Aggaro: CT: Clowns? CC GM: RC: Like I'm going to give it up that easily. I do have standards. And you're bumbling through this black romance the way you bumbled through this moirail thing with Nullar. Honestly, it's almost like you're a human, the way you focus on one quadrant. Balish Aggaro: CT: Hehehehe, as you SAY, quadrants have NOT been my FOCUS through my LIFE. Nullar: Nullar smiles. "Haha if you say so," she says, and takes a seat next to Sami. Balish Aggaro: CT: You should KNOW, Witch. Hell, I CULLED the first fool I loved! Balish Aggaro: CT: HOW FUNNY IS THAT? CC GM: Scarlet smiles. "What kind of pattern do you want on your nails, Null?" CC GM: RC: And how about the second? How do you think Libby will fair in this mess. Nullar: "Ivy," she says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. CC GM: Scarlet nods. "it's like circuitry, I'll do my best." Balish Aggaro: CT: Hehehe, she'll be SHOCKED, but I've done my BEST to explain romances to her. How she INTERPERATES it is in her CONTROL. Nullar: Nullar begins examining Sami's nails. "God humans are stupid. How could you even break skin with those?" Nullar: "P:>" Sami: "You'd think it was tough, but I once accidentally kicked myself in the ankle and drew blood!" CC GM: RC: Well, Nullar and I and our NEW FRIEND are going to paint each other's nails and do metric assloads of drugs. Toodles! CC GM: RC has ceased Griefing CT CC GM: Scarlet puts down her device, and gives her other hand to Sami. Nullar: "Wow you're clumsy too? Gross xD" Sami: "Sometimes. The Colonel really hammered me about it when I was little though so it usually only comes back when I'm not paying attention now!" CC GM: Scarlet giggles and listens to the two girls, watching them intently. CC GM: Anyone taking any other actions or is it GIRL BONDING TIME> Sami: "Okay, let's do the toes now. Null, get up on the bed and give me your feet." Nullar: Nullar seems a little weirded out by the idea of someone touching her feet but w/e she's TOTES SEXY. She tries to find a seam in the curtains to give herself room to sit CC GM: Scarlet coughs. "Be careful... um... my body is there." Null, roll Notice. Sami: "Huh....the gray's all over, huh? Is this even makeup?" ** (21503) Sami pokes at the gray skin. ** Sami: "Wait....are you guys REALLY aliens?!" Nullar: 4df+2 => -1,0,0,-1,2 = (0) CC GM: I'm sorry Nullar. Nullar: (( ): )) ** (21503) Sami stands up all excited, forgetting she's still holding Null's foot in her hand. ** Sami: "You're really an alien! This isn't a LARP thing at all!" Sami: "THAT IS SO COOL!" Nullar: Nullar giggles before she can help it. "Dude stop poking me ACK" Nullar: Nullar flails. CC GM: As you sit on the bed, you reach back to stabilize yourself and you feel something COLD AND HARD. You look back and see a withered husk of a body, It's head tilted back in an agonized scream, mouth wide with fangs extended as far as they will go. A light stain of pink dribbles out of the eyesockets, dried centuries ago. The body wears the same gauzy clothing that Scarlet is wearing. A tube is leading out of the nose, filled with a bright pink glowing liquid, to a dispenser mounted beside the bed. Sami: "Oh....I guess this is what you meant by 'my body.'" Sami: "So....you weren't joking about that, either then." CC GM: Scarlet shakes her head. " CC GM: "Why don't you sit over here, on the edge of the recess." ** (21503) Sami nods, a little unsure as to how to respond to this revelation. ** Nullar: Nullar snatches her hand back and stares at the body in horror. "man, like, DUDE." Sami: "I'm....sorry for your loss?" Nullar: "Dude, did you-- like... KCUF." CC GM: Scarlet sighs. "I don't like looking at it. It's not who I am." Sami: "Yeah, I don't think I would want to look at it either." Sami: "It'd make me all gloomy." Sami: "My friend Katie would probably stuff hers though!" Sami: "And like give it antlers!" Sami: "Or wings!" Sami: "Use it as a hat rack." Nullar: Nullar sits anywhere but there and closes the fuck out of those curtains. Nullar: She now has a newfound suspicion and pretty much just like straight up abject fear in her eyes toward Scarlet. Nullar: should/can null roll to see if there's a link between all of the pink liquids? CC GM: Scarlet laughs nervously. "Sorry, I didn't want you to see that." And sure Null, Roll Lore. Easy difficulty. Nullar: 4df+4 => -1,1,-1,-1,4 = (2) CC GM: Null, you realize it's the same pink liquid, because you started salivating upon seeing it. Nullar: And how about an additional roll to determine if it's blood or some other substance? organic, chemical, etc? Nullar: (hahaha gross) Sami: "No worries. You did tell me you had died....I didn't really believe it, but I guess that pretty much clears it up!" Nullar: Nullar begins weighing the pros and cons of force vomiting all over the pillows. Would that even help? if the potion was already affecting her it was probably already in her blood stream ): Taliesin: roll your lore, Null Nullar: 4df+4 => 0,0,-1,-1,4 = (2) CCGM: Null, you realize that this is probably some sort of chemical stimulant that was added to her body in life, and she's removing it and giving it out to you now. Nullar: Can Nullar assess what she'd need to do to negate the potions affects using her herbologist healing skill thingy and lore? More important, can she do that without anyone noticing? CCGM: Null, No. You'd need to spend a long extended action with your sample of the drug to get a high enough skill to find out the chemical components, THEN find and synthesize an antidote CCGM: Or you can gain the WITHDRAWAL effect. Nullar: thanks <3 > Nullar: and a heart Sami: Okay, let's finish painting your nails, then go to bed... ** (21503) Sami thinks Null looks like a Rainbow Toenails kind of girl. ** Nullar: Nullar looks like a trapped rat, but she agrees. For some reason she finds it very hard to sleep that night. Nullar: no that's just not as good of a heart